User talk:Icewish
Leave a Message Below Spongebob for SSB4! :v) Cryptile33 (talk) 01:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Cryptile33 Okay:) I understand☆Edme☆ 23:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Post a picture of Fel-Kor to his page if it isn't too hard or you don't want to please. Ftaghn Talk 23:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking of writing an RP as a sequal to E RP. If things work out in the fanfiction, however, it might escelate so many people have to help. In fact that's almost for sure going to happen. So yeah, fanfiction showing where they are and what happens and then maybe an RP showing the results. 21:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) After TW RP I think tht it should work out so Fel-Kor and the others can visit planes freely after a huge battle with Fasrek. Ftaghn Talk 14:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *WHY DID YOU DELETE MY CANNONBOLT PAGE?!?! *Sincerely, Cryptile33 it's fine. Ftaghn Talk 14:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy. I am just confirming the plot for the next rp idea which I came up with. so basically, Luigi tries to decode Gibs's last words, as they were strange and jumbled up. The message leads Lugi and some friends or other characters to Simia and eventually to the region of Hutina, where they meet The brother of Gibs.--Johnson ace (talk) 14:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I think the title of this rp should be called 'The Jungle Code' or something along these lines.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I am more smart and I have made a desian(only my spelling is bad, though its a bit better.). I want to abonded all my charcters expect Iggy, Freeze, Keldeo, Servine, Legend and Shaymin. Id like Dewott and Zekrom to go in replacement of one new charcter. This is all ill every ask of you again. Can I get Tsunami from the Wings of Fire book series. She's my fav charcter and a star in my stories. She is the princess of the sea dragon and was the second to get a book starring her =D. Um personally, In my stories their was a relaspion between Ridley and Tsunami but since I no longer have Ridley, I think it could be Iggy anf Tsunami. Cause its already Freeze and Keldeo then the rest are loners. Iggy's always been alot less social to me, but for some reason he always ends up like this:Lose Ridley, Get Silver, Make Silver made by saying Lugia sucks, Ending up back with Ridley. I think Iggy would really stick with Tsunami. In fact, They plan on being my most added charcter, replacing shaymin for a while. I know alot of people hated Shaymin and Iggy's duo, so I think I can make this work. Please let me, Icy. -✰Reshiram✰ Wants:Iggy, Tsunami, Legend, Freeze, Servine, Keldeo and Shaymin. Diswants:Dewott and Zekrom. ✰Reshiram✰ Sure. ✰Reshiram✰ I know the rules. And I think the name should be Super Smash Bros Fanfiction & Roleplay Wiki! ✰Reshiram✰ Maybe Nintendo gets stupid and tries deleteing all the game data, and it becomes a race to stop them from destorying the smashers. ✰Reshiram✰ Idea: The world is about to end when all the evil villians come together. The heroes all team up to fight. Also, in a rare case, sometimes heroes become temporialy evil(like Tsunami was). I'd like a villian for this, since I lost 2. His name is Steel Jet and he is the leader of the evil team Team Skarmory. Any rp ideas? ✰Reshiram✰ How do I use tablets? ✰Reshiram✰ I mean how to make one for my characters? ✰Reshiram✰ you should make an rp! ✰Reshiram✰ hey since I lost 2 characters, can I have one more. It's Silver, Giovanni's son and your rival in gen 2 games and the remakes(HeartGold & SoulSilver). ✰Reshiram✰ Sorry I didn't know. Also, I was not on. You can not help that I'm not always on to reply to you. Just saying :) ✰Reshiram✰ Um, Can I get another Wings of Fire character? ✰Reshiram✰ Just thought I'd message you, say sorry for inactivity. I have many many many essays to do. Ftaghn Talk 19:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering, could Fel-Kor find and reactivate the Stadium Bosses? That would be cool...Ftaghn Talk 20:15, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Isaac as Fel-Kor's sidekick/buddy? You haven't RPed any of the Bosses in a while. Ftaghn Talk 01:36, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and RP idea: N encounters a book telling of the possible whereabouts of Kogari. The heroes go on a wild goose chase to find him, leading up to Frost's RP where they rescue him. (I'll get Frost's permission of course) Ftaghn Talk 01:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but as Fel-Kor was able to give him a new power core, he's fine but has no memory. Ftaghn Talk 01:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Can I write a fan fiction about Tsunami and Freeze? Icy, Reshiram cursed in the Rp. I know I'm not a mod but I decided to tell you before messaging her.... Ftaghn Talk 20:00, May 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry. I didn't know bastard was a curse word. Oh yea and I got suspened for no reason. ✰Reshiram✰ I checked all of Frost's wikis, he hasn't posted since May 9th. Ftaghn Talk 00:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, yeah, I'm sorry. I've gotten busy doing other things, so I haven't posted in a while. I'm really sorry. On the bright side, I have an idea for an RP. Here's the summary: The skies over Plixatus have gone dark. Almost every inch of sky is covered in cloud, and in the places where one can see thorugh this barrier, a star-less night is eternally shown. A pillar of light is rising into the sky, originating from the center of the country. Most troubling of all is that Kogari has shown up again, pleading forgivness, and asking for help to stop what could be the destruction of the entire world... 02:49, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Am I more likely to get Silver(PKMN) or Clay(Wings of Fire) if I get a new rp character? ✰Reshiram✰ I really didn't mean to offend in my blog response... just stressed. Sorry. Ftaghn Talk 21:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) We need a new rp as the house of Arachne has ended. I don't want to join the other rp because it looks as if it is almost over/ deep into the rp. Also, there has not been much activity recently. --Johnson ace (talk) 07:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) While the heroes were busy saving the children of Ordon Village, it appears that some mysterious force has destroyed the town! Upon their return, the heroes are also snatched away to an alternate dimension. Ftaghn Talk 14:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Unblock the random IP. It's johnson ace and he accidentaly added categories on his nook so now he can't come back until you unblock the IP. Ftaghn Talk 18:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Weird... read his message to me on Dan-Ball wiki... Ftaghn Talk 18:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I was just wondering if you're planning to change the main page or the navigation menu soon, since they have the old RPs, otherwise I'd be willing to :) ☆Edme☆ 21:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) A mysteryouis force,(that happens to be a messed up creature Iggy created) colodes the video game worlds together, and a strong war starts between the worlds. The heroes must defeat Iggy's creations, which accidently turns Iggy evil, to save the worlds. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot Okay, so me and Icefern came up with the plot for the RP. The title of the RP is Orcus/Roleplay. There's a group led by a scientist named Orcus who has caused everyone to black out suddenly, but that's just the beginning. When everyone woke up, everyone felt as though they're the opposite of who they are. Villains feel ike heroes, and heroes like villains. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) * The heroes (aka the villains) try to defeat the heroes (aka the heroes) and Icefern and I decided they would accidently cause everyone to black out a second time, making everything get back to normal. ✯ Edme ✯ 15:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Are we able to have Orcus/Roleplay's location in Terra? ✯ Edme ✯ 03:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt a Star Fox character? I'm not sure who yet, will research. Ftaghn Talk 18:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm SO SO SO sorry for not getting in contact in a while! I promise I'll stay more active. Is there any updates I should know about while I was gone? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 02:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the rp. I had to do alot of chores so ill be back on a new account since for someone reason wikia banned my old account. -Minecraft May be on less often. I'm almost 5 feet tall and we got a bunk bed, but I keep on hitting my head. So if i'm not online, i'm probaly hurt from that dumb ceiling. Drobot I kinda did.... Kfine T.T http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Where is Frostsoul? He hasn't been on in forever. Ftaghn Talk 21:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just thought I'd take a note on your talk page that I might become active on the wiki again. I've found myself thinking about it whenever I'm at a loss for what to do, and thought maybe I could get some of the spark back from when I started. I'll be looking forward to contributing whenever I can. Sincereley, [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to do my part :) [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Icy, you need to read this. My Immortal, the worst fanfic ever. A little NSFW but it's so poorly written that nobody even cares. Ftaghn Talk 01:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) After chapter 15 Tara apparently has an argument with her friend who was editing for her, and from then on there are fewer correctly spelled words than chapters. Ftaghn Talk 01:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Hello, im new to the wiki, i want to someone to explain me what this wiki is about (i know is about SBB and all that stuff, but i want to someone explain what the f*** is a RP)(sorry for the bad word) (sorry for my bad english)00:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Gogo67ify (talk)Gogo67ify (im TOTALLY new to wikia) We have to increase activity... Ftaghn Talk 14:46, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I agree with this highly intelligent person, ftag.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I strongly advise that you start encouraging more activity and allowing us to open more rps soon because there is hardly any activity.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't expect you to read this but thank you for marking me admin!(It was you who made me one right?)--Johnson ace (talk) 14:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm....mind replacing whirlwind with R.S? He's an unfinshed robtic salmance who escaped before his wings were finshed. His name stands well....for robtic salmance. However, he shuts off at times in return for extreme power that could possibaly even beat maybe Shaymin or even Tsunami. Here's my drawing of him: Drobot Whirlwind was taken by Edme. Do i get RS? Im sorry Im so sorry for the way I acted on the warrior cats Roleplaying wiki and I cant even forgive myself Im so so so sorry You dont have to unblock Me I just went on to say Im sorry. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) PS.Nice new profile picture If I ever manage something what would it be? Drobot jk about it. Also...why are people on now? So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz? Hi I killed Servine and took Duncan. Also don't I have a great rp idea? :) http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/3/36/258.png[[User:DrobotExtreme| I Herd You Liek Mudkipz?]] You like Goomy too! Just...how is this thing a dragon again!? xD http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/6/6b/Shiny_Mudkip_BW.gif[[User:DrobotExtreme| I Herd You Liek Mudkipz?]] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif War with Zaark RP Idea by Night and PG Plot: Note - July 14, 743. After attack on Kashin. Many years have passed sense the attack on Kashin by the ruthless monsters. Ace's family and friends were all killed, so Ace had nothing left. Meanwhile, in Zaark, the leader of the village got notified of Kashin getting destroyed and that a kid from there was moving into his village. Aerin was beginning to take some interest about Ace and when Ace arrived at Zaark he began to make allies for the years he was in the village. Five years of peace was broken as the monsters began an assault on the village of Zaark. As Ace saw his friends get slaughtered, Ace began to get angry. He uses this blood red power to whip out all the monsters along with some of the people. With the village in ruins, Ace begins his hunt for revenge. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC)